The Holy Hair of Legolas, 'Cos he's worth it'
by ElvishPrincessOfMiddleEarth
Summary: Legolas and his beloved hair. He is so sure it's perfect, the way it glistens in the sun, falls perfectly around his shoulders and his hollywood smile to go with it. But will Legolas have a few bad hair days, or get the dream job of his life?
1. Moodiness

"Oh my god, isn't it luscious?" Legolas breathed, flicking his hair in an arc around his face, flawlessly, not a strand of hair out of place. He smiled, revealing all of his pearly teeth in a Hollywood grin. Legolas had been practising this for ages in the mirror, and he had been showing off today more than usual. He claimed today he had finally perfected it utterly.

Hiding his mocking smirk, Aragorn nodded in unison with Gimli,

"Yes Legolas," he answered and then turned round so Legolas couldn't see and burst into silent giggles, Gimli also, bellies shaking.

Legolas saw them and his face went livid.

"If you two are going to take my amazing looks for granted, then I know that is utterly because you are jealous of me." He muttered, pushing his lip out like an upset toddler.

Aragorn when to his side and put his hand on his shoulder, comforting him, with a slight mocking humour in his manner.

"Don't worry Legolas, your hair is lovely." He reassured him, and then reached to flick Legolas's golden locks, but Legolas slapped his hand away.

"OI! YOU'LL WRECK MY HAIR! GERROFF!" He shouted ferociously at Aragorn,

"Ok, ok, calm Legolas, no need to be like that." Aragorn said, hands in the air surrendering.

Gimli snorted from beneath his beard, and Legolas shot him an evil glare, flicking his hair and turning away moodily.

Legolas lead the way, flouncing in a 'teenage like strop' ahead of Gimli and Aragorn who whispered and laughed between themselves as Legolas practised saying 'It's coz your worth it.'

As they reached a place to set up camp it was nearing dark, and Legolas was still ignoring them. Aragorn set up a fire from the dry twigs on the ground, and soon a warm comforting glow was lit. Gimli reached into his pack, laughing heartily and took a swig from his flask, filled with a strong brown beer. The white froth dribbled into his beard, and he grinned, chuckling.

"Nothing like a good beer." He sung.

Legolas raised his eyebrows, and rolled his eyes. Aragorn looked at him, now he had become to feel a bit discomforted at Legolas's self centred and gloomy behaviour, this wasn't like him.

"Come Legolas, don't be like this, your hair is very-…." he paused to think of the right word. "Your hair is very…. Shiny! That's it, it's very…. Nice and shiny." Aragorn said, trying to comfort him, but failing.

Legolas spun round and stared at him, "YOU THINK THAT THE REASON I WASH MY HAIR FOR AN HOUR EVERYDAY IS TO MAKE IT LOOK '_SHINY'?_ THE REASON I BRUSH IT MY ENTIRE SPARE TIME IS TO MAKE IT LOOK '_SHINY'?_ GOSH ARAGORN! YOU KNOW NOTHING, _NOTHING _ABOUT HAIR!" He shouted. "You know what? I bet L'Oreal Paris are going to ask me very soon to be their star in every, _every, _single commercial they make! You wait and see…"


	2. The Director

Legolas shook Aragorn and Gimli, as they slept, and they awoke dazed and irritable.

"Gooooo awaaaeeeey, you little elfling, you little interfearing elfling." Moaned Gimli half asleep.

Aragorn stood and faced Legolas sternly, "There should be a good reason for this Legolas." He said.

"I sense something Aragorn," Legolas said. "I hear it in the air, it is the sound of... Fame and fortune and... LO'real Paris!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up Legolas, you dumb donkey." Gimli moaned, but Aragorn and Gimli suddenly gasped as it was really true, coming up the hill towards them was a truck, reading on the side in big spray painted letters read, LO'real Paris.

Legolas jumped up and down, obviously very excited. "YAY! I'M GONNA BE A SUPERMODEL! I'M GONNA BE A SUPERSTAR!"

He signalled franticly at the Truck, which approached them, and waved, he was utterly hyper.

The truck got to them and out stepped an american man in a posh suit.

"Hey guys, how are ya!?" He said happily. "I am the director of LO'real Paris commercials and media, and I want you to star as the new face of LO'real Paris."

Legolas looked like he was about to die of happiness. He shouted, "Oh yes! I will be the LO'real Paris superstar!" He screamed.

The director frowned, "I'm sorry, whoever you are, but I want Aragorn, this guy here! Not you." the director said.

Legolas died (well he didn't but he felt like he did). He nearly killed the Director.

Aragorn punched the air, "IN YOUR FACE LEGOLAS!"

Legolas said a very naughty word, screamed and burst into tears. He ran off into the bushes.


End file.
